Kagerou Days
by Zweiela77
Summary: The title said it all. I don't know if anybody has done this before but it's basically story about the song 'Kagerou Days' by Hatsune Miku. RnR!


Hi, Zweiela77 here :)

This is my first Vocaloid story, please be gentle with me! :D

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the story plot (that's the song maker's (I just have too much time to laze around so I decided to make this)) or Hatsune Miku or the video or other things that clearly not mine.

And also, English is not my first language, excuse the stupid grammar and weird words that may come ahead.

I suggest to hear the song while reading this and I took a few lines from the lyrics, sorry if it sound out of place (_ _)

Last, I took the liberty to name the boy Akira and the girl Akane, hope you guys won't mind.

**Edit (22 August 2012)** : Thanks a lot for the review Anon and Anonymous! I appreciate it! :) I have done some changes since the maker of this kagerou project had given both the names of the characters in the song (thank you so much for telling me, Anon!). I have been busy with school and had no time to fully check the updated stages of the project (I was into the song because my friend introduced it to me) but I heard some of the songs that are related(Imaginative Forest, Headphone Actor, Kisaragi's Attention or something like that, I don't really follow). So I hope this edited form is better than the last one. Please notice me more if anything is wrong! Thank you! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kagerou Days<strong>

* * *

><p>The bustling sound of people talking and walking can be heard from the quiet small park.<p>

It was summer break.

Birds nestling in the trees' branch chirped, appreciating the good weather – even if it's hot.

A boy, looking at his phone while a small _clink_ can be heard next to him. His friend own a black, round bracelet that she wears at her right hand. It seemed that the bracelet had made a contact with the swing.

_Date : August, 15_

_Time : 12:30 p.m._

He looked up, covering his eyes with his hand that hold the phone from the strong shine of the sun.

He open his mouth to speak to his friend that sat in the other swing.

"Sure is hot here…"

"Because," the girl chuckled, slowly caressing the cat's black furs that's sitting in her lap, "it is summer."

The boy hummed quietly, putting his phone away to his pocket shirt.

"Well, you know, I kind of hate summer, Hibiya," she boldly murmured, petting the cat all the while.

Hibiya looked at her, confused.

"Why? It's when we get vacation from school."

The girl blinked a few times, chuckled and smile fondly at her friend's confused face, "I know. But that's not what I meant."

Hibiya grew quiet then shrugged, "Let's go back, Hiyori. It's too hot here."

Hiyori, the girl, nodded. She stand up, cradling the cat in her arms. They walked out the park, chattering about things along the way. "So, then, should we go to a café or something? Maybe get a drink or something to eat," the boy said, his hands linking behind his head, looking at her.

"Sure, I don't mind—"

The black cat suddenly jumped out Hiyori's hold, running away from her and Hibiya. The agile cat worked it way out the park to the big road. Hiyori ran following the cat, to the road. Hibiya stood there, looking at the cat's back while it runs to the road. Then, he let his eyes roams away and stop when he was something coming out from the corner of his eyes – a truck.

At the same time, the traffic light turned green, a sign that means pedestrian walkers should not walk.

Realization hit him and Hibiya yelled, started to run to stop Hiyori's retreating figure that seemed getting more and more far for him to reached, "Hiyori!"

Hiyori looked back, of course not noticing the green light or the truck that's coming to her, to see Hibiya, looking desperate, reaching his hand out.

Then, the truck struck her.

Hibiya's eyes went big as Hiyori's scream can be heard.

Time seemed to slow down from suddenly, making everything go slow as blood sprung out from the girl. He choked back, hands covering his mouth as tears slide down his cheeks. The air filled with the scent of blood and the boy whimper quietly.

"..Hiyori…"

Hiyori's bracelet—her favorite bracelet that she wear everywhere, everyday, every time—hang loose and drop from her hand, breaking in the process when it hit the pavement.

All of the sudden, his mind went blank. Wide eyes closes in reflex. He can't think.

_This…this is not real…_

_No… Hiyori…_

…_no-no—Hiyori is..—_

"It is real."

Hibiya looked up to the source of voice and was stunned.

He saw himself on the other side of the road. A perfect copy of himself – except that the copy had black hair rather than brown and black—with a shade of red—shirt, pants and boots.

The boy laughed, "This is all real!"

Black slowly took him over as Hibiya look straight ahead to his copy's black piercing eyes.

The boy waved his hand, "I'll see you soon."

With that, like a cricket's sound being disturbed, the light blue of summer darkened away.

* * *

><p>The black-haired boy laughed quietly, "This is so much fun."<p>

He look at the clocks in front of him. There were hundreds of clocks that spin forward faster than the usual clock. The boy tore his eyes away from the moving clocks and stop at a clock.

It wasn't moving.

The clock stopped at 12.35.

He smiled darkly, swipe his hand at that clock.

Smearing it with blood.

"Failed," he said and turned away from it.

* * *

><p>Hibiya woke up on his bed and was greeted by the sound of a ticking clock. He blinked and moved his head to see the clock.<p>

"What time is it?" he asked himself.

The clock pointing at 12.03 p.m.

Hibiya sat up and looked his phone.

_Date : August, 14_

_Time : 12.03 p.m._

Suddenly, he turned his head to look outside the window. Blue sky greeted his eyes and he recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket.

He remember the dream.

Shaking his head while the phone rang, suddenly.

Hibiya pushed a few buttons and read at the message.

_From : Hiyori_

_To : Hibiya_

_I'm in the park now. Come quickly._

"…"

Hibiya just look at the message, a small uneasy feeling tugging inside of him but he shook it off and get ready to meet his friend.

* * *

><p>"But, you know," Hibiya said, the uneasy feeling grew, "It's a little strange."<p>

"What is?" Hiyori asked him, the black bracelet made a small _clink_ sound as it made contact with the swing while standing up and cradled the cat, walking away from the swings. Hibiya followed her, hastily standing up and walked beside her.

"Yesterday, in a dream," the boy started, "I saw us walking in this very park."

"Oh, really? There's—"

While Hiyori was speaking, the cat jumped off her and ran.

Hibiya looked at the scene and remembering his dream where his friend ended up in a pool of blood. Hiyori was going to followed the cat but her wrist was caught by Hibiya's hand.

"Why don't we go home now?" Hibiya said quietly, looking pensive, "We can use the other way."

Hiyori looked at him like he had grown two head but nodded nonetheless and follow him.

They walked the opposite direction from where the black cat run off to.

The second they get out from the park, everyone around them was murmuring quietly and their heads looking up to the sky. Hibiya heard a few things that they said.

"…That thing is going to fall…"

"…we should not be near it…"

"…hey! Look up!"

And Hibiya did.

From the sky, a pack of iron pole was hanging too loosely for anyone's liking. Fear trickled down Hibiya's spine as the rope that holding the iron poles snapped, letting the many iron poles falls down to the concrete floor.

Hibiya locked his eyes with a pole that seemed to drop down fast and pierced Hiyori's body straight through. The world started to slowly down again as the sound of wind chimes and the black-haired girl's screams tore through the air. More poles fall down and made a _clanken_ voice as it made contact with the hard pavement.

People's screams were heard but that was the last thing in Hibiya's mind, as he look in the unnatural scenes, he made his way to reached Hiyori but then his copy appeared. He was smiling, "You failed again."

He made a few gestures and Hibiya felt his body being pulled back with a sudden force.

As his vision blurred away, Hibiya looked at Hiyori's face and thought that he saw her smiling.

"There's still more chances."

Hibiya looked up to his copy, "Do your best."

And darkness engulfed him.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a unfamiliar place.<p>

He franticly look to the left and right as there was nothing but black.

Then, he spotted his copy.

The boy was smiling, hands in his pocket shirt. "Your awake."

"Wha—…me?"

His copy laughed quietly, shaking his head, "No. I'm not you."

"…then…who—"

The boy shrugged, "Let's just say I am a part of you."

"A part of me..?"

"Yup, anyway," the boy turned around, "follow me."

Hibiya stood slowly and follow his copy, his head looking to left and right. He can't see a thing. It's all pitch black here to the point where Hibiya started to question himself whether his eyes are opened or closed.

Fear grew inside and Hibiya open his mouth to call the boy that look like him but stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Hundreds – maybe thousand hundreds – of clocks lay in front of him, moving clock-wise.

He was about to ask the other boy what all this clocks for but stopped again when a red, fresh color was smeared at a broken clock that points at 12.35. Hibiya spotted another broken clock that does not moved, place diagonally at the smeared clock's right top.

"This," the other boy turned around and point at all the clocks behind him, "is your time limit."

"Time…limit?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Every time you try to save that friend of yours but failed, will have result like that clock," the boy point at the smeared broken clock, "and if you fail and fail and fail, the number of your time limit will decreased until it reaches zero," his copy looked at him, a small smirk in his face, "and when it reach zero…your friend will die…for real."

The new piece of information struck Hibiya like lightning, his face went pale, "Hi…Hiyori will die…"

"Yes," the copy nodded, turn his back to Hibiya and place his palm at the broken clock near the smeared one and in a slow, agonizing pace, the boy painted the clock red with his hand. He turned back to face Hibiya again, opening his bloodied palm to him, "And you fail, me."

Hibiya did not know what worse, the fact that he still had chances to save Hiyori or the fact that he will still saw her dead if he failed. The rational side of him told that this is all just a dream – a very, very bad dream – or a nightmare, he did not know and did not care which one is it. While the other side of him, that wanted to believe that Hiyori will be safe from death, told that this is the real deal, with this, he can make sure to save Hiyori from death.

"If I were you," the boy said, shoving his hand back to his pocket, "I would try harder, to save that friend of yours."

"Wa-wait… will Hiyori really die…if…if this," he pointed at the clocks, "whole thing…I mean, if I fail….the-then…"

Hibiya stopped short; he couldn't continue to said the word.

"Yes, she will die," the black-haired boy nodded, "If you failed. But, she will live, if you find a way to save her from the death eater."

Hibiya look to his copy, a sudden desperate feeling filled him. He want to save Hiyori, she was his best friend! They had been together since kindergarten!

"Will…will you help me… uhh," Hibiya was lost for words when he remember that he did not know the name of the other boy, "what's your name?"

"Ah, right," the boy nod, "Black. Call me Black."

"B-Black..?"

"Yeah, so," Black cocked his head to the side, "Back to main business, try your best, Hibiya. There's still more chances."

Hibiya, did not know what to do, nodded slowly.

"I'll see you again if you failed," Black said, "Remember, she will die for _real_ if you failed."

With that everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Hibiya woke up in his bed again.<p>

He quickly sat up as his whole body drenched in sweat, he touched his head, trying to stop the sudden dizziness.

"_Remember, she will die for real if you failed."_

What Black had said still rang loudly in his ears.

"Hiyori….," he whisper and quickly threw his legs of the bed, changed his clothes and ran to the park, where Hiyori is waiting for him to come.

As he walked down the stairs, his phone begin to rang. He took it out from his pocket and check at the phone.

_1 new message_

He pushed the open button.

_From : Hiyori_

_To : Hibiya_

_I'm in the park now. Come quickly._

His whole face went pale and Hibiya rushed to the park. His breaths become shallower by each minutes he spend on running.

* * *

><p>After finally arrived at the park. Hibiya saw Hiyori sitting at the swing, he stopped himself and let his body rest awhile.<p>

Hiyori seemed to spotted her friend, cause she was calling for him, "Hibiya!"

Hibiya looked up and walked to her and grab her hand, pulling her away from the swings.

"Hibiya—hey, what's wrong?" Hiyori asked, confused.

"Just follow me!" Hibiya said, he didn't meant it to sounded harsh, but because he was out of breath from all the running, his voice is still scratchy.

Hibiya guided Hiyori out the park and climbed the stairs bridge hurriedly.

"Hibiya—slow down!"

"No, I can't."

"Hibiya, you are hurting me."

"Hiyori, hurry up!" Hibiya said, tugging his friend more and turned around when they reached the highest stairs. He stood still when he saw Black in the corner of his eyes.

"You failed again, apparently," Black said, both hands in his pants pocket and leaning his body in the metal railing.

Hibiya snapped his head to see Black and accidentally loosened his grip on Hiyori's arm.

When he realized this, Hiyori was already falling down.

It seemed like time slowed down every time blood started to pour down and sprayed everywhere.

"HIYORI!"

* * *

><p>Hibiya tried.<p>

He tried really hard.

But every time, every path, every way — he always failed.

"No…Hiyori…," Hibiya whimpered, "…Hiyori…"

His shaking hands cover his ears.

Every screams he heard.

Blood that flew everywhere, tainting everything that it touches.

His eyes stung, water filled the corner of his eyes and tears threatening to fall, "No…no…no…"

Hibiya shook his head stubbornly as tears finally dropped down and he screamed.

"HIYORI!"

* * *

><p>Bangs were under his eyes. Hibiya looked ragged and tied.<p>

"What will you do now?" Black asked him.

Hibiya did not answered, he look at the – still – moving clock in front of him.

"Countless times…," Hibiya whispered quietly, he look up to the other clock that had broken down and smeared with red blood, "This cycle has repeated for decades…I'd realized that a long time ago."

He turned and look at the scene that freeze in front of him.

His back figure and Hiyori's turned body.

"Hey! I'm asking you!" Black scold, hands still in his pants pocket.

Hibiya pay no heed at Black's voice.

His mind working, trying to figure out a way to stop Hiyori from dying.

"In this kind of story…," Hibiya said, "There must only be one ending."

Yes, Hibiya nodded to himself. It has to exist.

The only answer to this nightmare.

Before his mind could registered what he was doing, Hibiya ran.

Flashed of his memories with Hiyori appeared on his mind.

The day where they had played together after school at winter.

Hibiya pushed Hiyori away, jumped to the street. At that very moment, he let himself hit by the truck.

Pain exploded inside his body as he can felt the soaring hot summer's heat hit his skin. Hibiya looked at Hiyori's face and his copy – Black's face. Both of their face filled with shock. Hibiya felt himself smile despite the never-ending pain, "This is the only answer."

Hibiya can feel himself going weaker and weaker as his blood sprayed everywhere.

Hiyori's tears streamed down and her hands shot up to cover her mouth. Black had tears in his face that he may not realized had shed.

This is the only answer.

Yes, Hibiya believed this is the right answer.

Hibiya whispered, slowly closing his eyes, "…this…would be what you'd call a normal summer day…"

"But all of that ended today," a voice said and Hibiya can heard it perfectly, he looked up a little and saw a human materialized – a copy of Hiyori, only that this girl's hair, dress and bracelet are in light blue color.

Hibiya's eyes went big as he saw her looking at him with hollow eyes.

He wanted to say something but failed as his sight went dark.

* * *

><p>Hundreds of broken clocks scattered around, with blue paint smearing on it. Some of the clocks were cracked heavily.<p>

The light blue girl appeared out of nowhere.

She touched the only not cracked clock.

"Failed again," she whispered coldly and slammed her fisted hand to the clock, cracking it.

"Should have done it better…."

* * *

><p><em>August 14<em>_th__…._

The girl woke up, startled. Sweat drenching her whole body.

Tears flowing down her cheeks as the images came to her head.

The white cat stood, stretching its stiff body. Looking at his pale owner, he walked to her, snuggling as if trying to cheer her up.

The girl slowly patted the cat, her mind still at dazed.

The cat mewls softly, snuggling more.

The girl's eyes looked very hollow and tears still flowing as she whisper something.

"…I failed this time, too …"

The light blue girl appeared next to her, smiling weirdly.

"It's okay, there are still plenty of chances to save that boy…," she said.

* * *

><p>Please review :3<p>

I need to know if this fic is okay or not.


End file.
